


New Year's Kiss

by hetapastel (BringMeThePhan)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, cause I dont do parties, enjoy what i did instead of partying last night, so here, so warning for that I guess???, very sweet lil one shot I wrote for nye, will probably rot your teeth with how fluffy this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeThePhan/pseuds/hetapastel
Summary: Lars decides not to go out and partying to bring in the new year, and with such is content being alone on the big night. However, Mathias is determined to get his new year's kiss at midnight, and Lars is the one he wants to share that moment with.// this is also on my wattpad @hetapastel so if you see this on wattpad to that's why there ya go





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Ey so I decided to write a couple one-shots for new years, and figured who better to have them with then nedden? Nedden needs more love imo so that's why I wrote two lol. And I'm publishing them now that I have access to a computer (so anyone looking for the nedden week thing I never finished, it'll be finished soon finally! So yeah happy new year guys enjoy the sweeter of these two fics!

Lars sighed into his mug. Another year come and gone, and here he was drinking tea with a book instead of out partying like everyone else on new year’s eve. Sure, he saved money, but at what cost? He didn't have money to spend wherever and whenever, being the broke college kid he was, but in saving money he missed out on a lot more than a couple bucks. He wasn't even sure how most of the campus had gotten enough together to go out in their respective friend groups.

No, he wouldn't dwell in sadness, he thought while flipping a page in his book. No, he'd enjoy his new year, and his lack of a hangover tomorrow. He'd be the triumphant one to pass his classes, and achieve more than those that were drinking instead of being diligent in their studies. 

Or so he thought.

A knock on the door brought him out of his trancelike thoughts. He wasn't expecting anyone, so who was there? He opened the door to see someone from his English class-- Mathias Køhler-- standing in the doorway, disheveled and dripping from head to toe, a bag in one hand. Lars hummed interested.

 “When did it start raining?” He sounded bored almost asking. Mathias grinned.

 “Long enough ago for me to make the rest of my walk here a run. Can I come in,  _ please _ ? It's fuckin’ cold out here!” He pushed past Lars and went into his dorm. Lars sighed.

 “I guess, now that you already are. I'll get a towel, and something dry for you to wear.”

 “Ooh, thanks!” Mathias said, flashing Lars another smile. Lars walked down the hall quickly, a chorus of  _ oh god _ s and  _ why the hell is he here!? _ echoing in his head. He peaked his head around the corner of the hallway and saw Mathias stripping off his wet shirt with his back turned to Lars. Lars went into his room and grabbed a sweater and some pajama bottoms as fast as he could, his face burning brighter than a tomato. He missed Mathias turning when he heard him with a soft smile while looking for somewhere to put his wet clothes.

_ Okay, get it together,  _ he thought while grabbing a towel from a hall closet on his way back.  _ It's just Mathias. Mathias and his really,  _ really,  _ damn! He's fucking built! _ He couldn't stop himself from staring when he came back into the front room. Mathias was using his phone as a mirror to try and revive his soaked limp hair, barely even noticing Lars come in it seemed. Lars cleared his throat and held his arms out with what he grabbed.

 “I, uh-- I didn't know what you really wanted. So I just went with warm clothes. I grabbed a sweater and some pajama pants.” Mathias gratefully grabbed each thing from Lars, starting with the towel.

 “I really can't thank you enough. I didn't even think you'd let me in!” Mathias joked while rubbing his hair dry with the towel.

 “Why wouldn't I?” Lars asked while handing the sweater to him.

 “Well,” Mathias started while putting his arms in the sleeves first, “You just-- I don't know, actually. You just seem kinda like someone to keep everyone at a distance,” He poked his head through and smiled. “But I'm glad you're not.” Lars traded him the wet towel for the pajama bottoms.

 “Oh? What makes you think that?” 

 “What, that you are? Or that you aren't?” Lars chuckled.

 “Both.”

 “Well, I think that you  _ are _ ‘cause you're cooped up all alone in here on new year's eve! There's plenty of parties and fun to be had outside, but you're in here.” Mathias smiled.

 “And you think I'm  _ not _ because…?” Lars asked. Mathias’ smile grew into a smirk.

 “Well, I think you're not because you're still standing around talking to me while I've stripped down to my underwear. You gotta be either incredibly awkward or  _ very _ comfortable around people to manage that.” He laughed while Lars blushed after looking to be sure, turning around quickly after.

 “It's probably the first one,” he said embarrassed while crossing his arms.

 “What, you? Awkward?” Mathias scoffed. “Not a chance. You're such a smooth talker!” Lars laughed shortly.

 “Are you sure about that? I can think of multiple instances that prove you wrong!” Mathias rolled his eyes playfully.

 “Really? How many? Off the top of your head, how many can you  _ actually _ recall?” Lars stayed quiet for a moment thinking.

 “Um, there's-- there's a couple. Not as much as I… as I thought, though.” Mathias grinned.

 “See! Now, instead of focusing on proving me  _ wrong _ , how ‘bout you try and prove me  _ right, _ huh?” Lars looked over curiously while Mathias grabbed his bag and pulled out a small pack of beer. 

 “And how is beer gonna help me be a smooth talker?” Mathias shrugged while already opening one and taking a drink.

 “Make you less nervous, maybe even comfortable?” Mathias grinned while passing one to Lars.

 “Wh-- I'm not nervous!” Mathias giggled (giving Lars even more reason to want to bury himself in a mountain of blankets and despair at just how  _ cute _ he was) while handing Lars a bottle.

 “Then c’mon! It's new year’s! Celebrate it, man! Live a little?” Lars sighed before swiping the bottle from him and sitting beside Mathias on the couch.

 “Alright. But I'm not having more than one. I don't need a hangover tomorrow.”

 “Oh, that's no fun! You gotta have at least enough to get  _ a little _ drunk! And I  _ know _ you're not lightweight. You can't be!” Lars smirked.

 “And why not?”

 “Because! You're so tall, and muscular…” Mathias dragged on, his stare lingering on Lars. Lars took a sip from his beer while blushing.

 “Oh. Thanks. But I don't really want to get wasted.” Mathias smiled.

 “Alright, alright. I won't force ya, I promise. If I start to, you can just punch me!” He chuckled.

 “Now, why would I go and do a thing like that?” Lars grinned. “You brought beer.” Mathias smiled back, playfully shoving Lars.

 “Ah, I knew it! You  _ can _ smile!” Lars shoved him back harder, looking away while he blushed for what felt like the millionth time.

 “Of course I can, everybody is able to smile.” Mathias’ smile grew while he poked Lars.

 “Aw, don't get embarrassed ‘bout it! You have a nice smile! Lemme see it again!” Lars kept his back to Mathias while drinking his beer.

 “No.” Mathias whined.

 “C’mon,  _ please? _ It's just me!” Lars turned slightly.

 “I got an idea. I'll smile, if you make me. You have until I finish this beer to make me smile.” Mathias tilted his head.

 “Or what?”

 “Uh--” Lars froze. “I… I haven't thought that far yet, but I'll have something.” Mathias smirked.

 “Come on. You don't even think you won't smile! Your challenge is simple,  _ and _ empty.” Mathias crossed his arms.

 “Well, why don't ‘cha try it, then?” Lars said while starting to chug his beer, and fast.

 “Wait, that's not fair! Oh, uh…” Mathias muttered while racking his head for ideas. “Um… oh! Wait- I got something for you!” He started going through his bag again. Lars looked over curiously while drinking the last of his beer. He stayed silent about that though, since he still hadn't thought of anything.

 “What do you have?” Mathias smiled while handing a small journal to Lars.

 “I saw you writin’ in one the other day, but it looked filled up. So I saw this and bought it! You have another journal to fill, for the new year!” Lars’ thumb brushed over the cover gently.

 “Wow, I-- thanks.” He looked up and smiled softly at Mathias. Mathias gave a goofy smile back to Lars.

 “You really do have such a nice smile, I…” he chuckled while scratching the back of his neck.

 “Why did you come here?” Lars asked. “Not that I'm ungrateful-- I am glad you're here, I want that to be clear.” He set the notebook aside and looked back up at Mathias. “But why?” Mathias smiled while twisting his hands, his face blushing rosy.

 “Well, I-- I didn't hear you making any plans for the holidays, or new year's. I was gonna come by Christmas, too. But I figured you might be with family, so I decided against it. But, uh-- yeah. Yeah, that's about it. I didn't think you had plans, and being off by yourself isn't always the greatest of fun-- believe me, I  _ know _ \-- so I thought I'd come over, keep you company, y’know?” His hand reached back to his neck again where he scratched. Lars smiled softly.

 “Is the tag to that sweater bothering you, or something? I could cut it.” Mathias laughed softly.

 “No. No, it's just-- I'm a little nervous, admittin’ all of that to you. It makes me sound kind of like a stalker, doesn't it?” Lars chuckled.

 “Not really, especially if it's you. You have that face going for you.” Mathias blushed redder.

 “Oh. You… you like my face?” He grinned. Lars shrugged, his sudden burst of alcohol-induced confidence gone as soon as it came.

 “‘S a nice face, yeah. There's more behind it though. When you blush, it brings out your freckles.” Mathias smiled nervously while covering up to his eyes with his hands.

 “Oh, right. I forgot about those. I usually cover them up.” Lars gently grabbed Mathias’ hands and pulled them away.

 “I like them. They’re cute.” Mathias’ eyes widened slightly, his hands grasping on to Lars’ tightly.

 “Y-you really do?” He smiled almost starstruck. He might seem amazed, but Lars felt like puking from his nerves and excitement. He felt stupid for being giddy, but he couldn't help it! He had admired Mathias for quite a while, then lo and behold! Mathias shows up on his door worried about Lars being alone.

 “I really do.” He smiled softly. He looked over when Mathias’ phone started buzzing on the floor by his clothes from before.

 “Crap--um, I'll make this quick, so it's still in time.” Mathias said before taking a deep breath. “I really,  _ really, _ like you, and hope you'll be okay with me choosing you for my new year's kiss!” He said quickly. Lars blushed bright red while checking the time.

 “There's still a couple minutes, though. Did you really set an alarm?” He laughed softly. Mathias turned even redder while looking down.

 “Yeah… I was really hoping you would.”

 “Well, hold on! I didn't say no.” Lars grinned while pulling Mathias back and tilting his head up. “All I did was ask if you set an alarm in your phone.” Mathias smiled.

 “Oh… so, wait-- you really wil!?” He lit up like fireworks.

 “Yeah. If you haven't noticed, I like you too. I think you're sweet, and hot.” Mathias laughed.

 “I  _ knew _ you were looking earlier!” Lars blushed.

 “Yeah, yeah. I looked. Now, do you want to be kissing at midnight, or what? There's two minutes before.” Mathias smiled huge.

 “That should be  _ just _ enough time.” He leaned close and kissed Lars deep and tenderly, one hand tangled in Lars’ hair while the other pulled Lars closer by his waist. 

If there weren't already fireworks going off outside to celebrate the new year, Lars could feel them kissing Mathias. Mathias moved on top of Lars and continued kissing him well past midnight, and if Lars could have it his way it would've been longer than it lasted. But, Mathias tired out very fast (since it seemed as he had confessed while making out with Lars the only reason he was up to midnight at all was a lot of coffee) and fell asleep next to Lars on his couch. Lars kissed Mathias once more on the forehead while smoothing his hair away from his forehead.

 “Happy new year, Mathias.” Lars smiled softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly so not ready for this year but is anyone? What are your guys resolution-things? I can't remember if that's the actual word for it but meh can't be bothered. Mine's to try and become more courageous I guess? Idk what to say it as I just wanna try and be less meek and a bit more sociable, so I guess that's courage for someone with social anxiety. But yeah. Feel free to comment your resolution if you want, I'd love to know!


End file.
